Too Late?
by Charlie.E.Brown
Summary: Lucas and Peyton make a mistakes, three months later Lucas marries Lindsay and Peyton makes a shocking discovery. Will they ever make it back to each other or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Too Late

Chapter 1

(I don't own One Tree Hill)

...

Peyton's POV

I was sitting in my office waiting for the inevitable confrontation that was about to happen between Lucas and I, I heard a door slam and instantly knew it was him. I could hear him walking towards me "Do you have an alarm that goes off in your head everytime I'm happy with someone else? What do you want from me?! I flew to LA and asked you to marry me but you said no so I moved haven't you?" he yelled. I was shocked by his outburst and stood up to face him "because I never said no! I said that I needed time because I wasn't ready and you left Lucas so don't try to blame this on me" I yelled back. A few minutes of silence passed before I continued "You said that you loved me, you said that we were destined to be together, you said it to the world you said it to me and I wish you never did because you did not mean any of it" I yelled "You want to talk truth let's talk truth you gave up on us" Lucas said "Are you fucking kidding me? I gave up on us?You're the one who left me in a fucking hotel room Lucas, you gave up on us so don't you dare try to act like you aren't to blame in any of this" I yelled. Lucas started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me "I still love you Lucas" I whispered kissing him. He initally pulled away but then he pulled me back and kissed me.

...

I woke up in my bed naked, I rolled over expecting to see Lucas but instead there was a piece of paper with the words 'I'm Sorry' on it. I let out a sob "No, no, no not again please no" I cried sitting up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on my knees and cried.

...

I knocked on Lucas's door I needed to talk to him something had just happened between us didn't that mean something to him?. When the door opened I expected to see Lucas but instead Lindsay was at the door, I noticed that her eyes were a little watery and I saw Lucas shuffling in the backroom...crap I had some apologising to do. "Lindsay I-" I started off but she quickly interupted me "Lucas proposed to me...and I said yes" she said showing her engagement ring. Wait a minute that was MY ring! So he used me and then came back and proposed to his girlfriend! How could he do that to me?. "Oh...co-congratulations you know what I can discuss things with Lucas later it was just some stupid tric stuff and I'm sure you want to get back to celebrating your engagement" I said before turning around and running off to my car "Peyton wait!" I heard Lucas yell and I felt his hand grab my arm "Don't touch me" I snapped and he pulled back "You know what Lucas get married do whatever you fucking want but please just stay the hell away from me" I snarled before getting into my car and driving off

...

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Too Late?

Chapter 2

(I don't own One Tree Hill)

(Three months later)

Peyton's POV

I was sitting on the floor of my bathroom floor, well Brookes bathroom floor I had been staying over a lot since the whole thing with Lucas, In front of me there were four pregnancy tests and they all read the same thing POSITIVE. I placed my hand on my abdomen where Lucas and I's baby was and I could already feel my eyes tear up. How could I not have noticed earlier I mean I put all of my missed periods down to stress and heartbreak with the wedding coming up which by the way was TODAY. I never felt nauseous or overly tired, I hadn't gained any weight but not that I look at my once flat stomach if you looked hard enough there was a teeny bump. Oh god what if I hurt the baby I didn't know I was pregnant so I've been drinking what if my baby is hurt because of me?. The next thing I know I hear Brooke bashing on the door " hurry up! I need the bathroom I have to get ready too you know" she yelled "Okay okay I'm done you can have it now" I said hiding all the the pregnancy tests and opening the door.

...

"I don't know if I can do this Brooke" I said as we sat down in the pew "Look it's going to be okay we're going to sit here and watch him get married and then you're going to get wasted and have a meaningless one night stand with someone at the reception" she said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to watch the love of my life and father of my child get married to someone else. "And what if I don't want to get wasted?" I asked thinking of the baby and unknowing placing a hand on my abdomen "Why wouldn't you want to get wasted" asked Brooke but then she noticed where my hand was "Oh my god! Are you pregnant?" she whispered. I turned to look at her and all she needed to see was the look in my eyes and she knew the answer "Oh Sawyer" she said pulling me into a bone crushing hug "Brooke...can't breathe...you're going to hurt the baby" I gasped. She instantly pulled away "sorry I don't want to hurt my little niece" she said "Niece? What makes you think it's a girl?" I said amused "I know it is but Peyton you haven't told me a very important detail...Who's the father?"Brooke asked. My eyes instantly drifted to Lucas who was at the front of the church with Nathan "Lucas?" she gasped "Can we not talk about this right now?" I asked "Fine but we are going to talk later" said Brooke.

...

We watched as Lucas and Lindsay had their first dance as husband and wife "Are you going to tell him?" asked Brooke "I don't know I mean look at him he's so happy his is the last thing he needs" I said, I knew it was wrong to not tell him but he had a wife now and this baby could destroy their marriage. "I need some air" I said suddenly needing to get out of the room "Okay we can go if you want to" said Brooke "No I don't want to leave I just need some air you stay here and have fun I'll be back in a minute" I said leaving.

...

I didn't know how long I was out on the balcony for but I really didn't care I really didn't want to go back in there "hey" I heard a voice behind me say. I Turned and saw Lucas "hi" I said before turning back around "Look I know this is awkward but I want to be friends peyton before all of this we were really good friends and there's no reason we can't have that again" he said "Oh well how about the fact that you left me with nothing but a note twice Luke? Oh how you used me and then proposed to your girlfriend? Or what about you making me watch you get married to someone else? Are those good enough reasons?" I snapped going back inside "I need to get out of here" I said "Okay lets go we are in desperate need of some ice cream so we'll have to make a quick stop on the way" said Brooke taking my hand and dragging me out of the reception.

...

We were now seated on her couch and there was a tub of cookie dough ice cream on the table next to us "So how did this...happen" Brooke asked gesturing to my stomach "It was a couple of months ago, we were having a fight about what happened in LA and then I don't know it just happened. But when I woke up he was gone all that he left was a letter just like before and when I tried to talk to him that day Lindsay told he that he had proposed. He slept with me and then proposed to another girl" I sobbed. I felt Brooke pull me into a hug "I am going to kill him" she muttered "No! Brooke you can't tell him about the baby please I'm not ready" I cried "Hey hey hey it's okay you don't have to tell him straight away you still have a while before she comes just calm down and take deep breaths you're going to get through this" she whispered. I cried into her shoulder for a few minutes "What do I do now?" I croaked "It's going to be okay I'm going to be ther every step of the way" she said hugging me.

...

REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Too Late?

Chapter 3

(I don't own One Tree Hill)

(1 month later)

Lucas and Linsday had just gotten back from their honeymoon and I felt like I was dying seeing them so in love all the time, I knew I had to tell Lucas about the baby sometime but I didn't kow how we weren't even talking . I was now about 4 months pregnant and I had my first checkup a couples of weeks ago and the baby is perfectly healthy which was good. I was working in Tric and it was almost 11.30 so I expected Brooke to ring up some time in the next 5 minutes to remind me to take my vitamins, she was being very helpful with my checkups and stuff and she seemed a lot happier lately but I think that was because she just started going out with Julian. I was reading a file when I heard a knock at the door and I saw Lucas walk into my office "What do you want Lucas?" I asked I was tired and my hormones were driving me nuts so I may have come off as a little bit harsh. He gave me a confused look and walked up to me "We need to talk" he stated "No shit sherlock" I said putting away my files "Look I want to apologise what happened was a mistake and I never meant to hurt you I hope we can move past this" he said "I don't know if we can Lucas" I said not looking at him "Okay I'll give you some time just think about it Peyton" he said turning around to walk away. I heard him stop and I saw him looking into my open drawer which had my ultrasound photo on top, he picked it up and turned around "When were you going to tell me?" he spat "Lucas look-" I began to say "That is really selfish of you you know, what were you ever going to tell me or were you going to leave town with my kid?" he yelled "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? I found out on your wedding day Lucas and then you were gone for a month when was I supposed to tell you" I snapped "I don't know okay but you've known for a while so there must have a been a way to tell me. I can't believe how selfish you are being right now" he sneered "Get out. Get out and go home to your wife Luke" I said glaring at him. "You know what? Fine" he said walking off and slamming the door shut. I was suddenly overcome with pain and I fell to the floor grabbing my stomach with my left hand, I fumbled around for my phone and I quickly called 911 "Hello? I need an ambulance I'm 4 months pregnant and I'm in a lot of pain" I gasped. I gave them my name and the address before darkness overtook me.

...

I could hear beeping and I could smell antiseptic so I knew I was in a hospital, I pulled the oxygen mask off with my heavy arm and looked around. Next to my bed was a doctor and a nurse "Doctor...What happened?" I croaked "Ah Miss Sawyer glad to see you awake don't worry you're going to be fine" said the Doctor reassuringly "The baby! What about the baby?" I said trying to sit up "You're both fine Peyton but I'm afraid I have some bad news, You have a severe case of placenta previa which means that the placenta is lying low and covering your cervix. This means that there is a big chance that you could bleed out during childbirth and both of you might die I'm sorry but i'm going to have to recomend a termination" he said . "What No! I'm not getting rid of my baby! I don't care what you say I'm having this baby!" I yelled "Okay Miss Sawyer It was only a suggestion but you will have to go on full bedrest until the end of the pregnancy, i think you can have visitors now and there is a very anxious Ms Davis outside. Just to let you know I told her, she threatened to sue me" chuckled the doctor leaving the room. The door flung open and I was suddenly crushed to death by Brooke "Hi to you too" I laughed "Don't make jokes you scared the crap out of me I thought I was going to lose you" she said frowning "Hey I'm okay" I said grabbing her hand "That's not what the doctor told me" she said. I looked down at my stomach which was now becoming more noticeable "Peyt you have to get-" she began but I interupted her "Don't you dare say that I have to get rid of it Brooke because i won't" I snapped protectively shielding my stomach "Peyton this pregnancy will kill you" she said touching my stomach "It won't I know it" I said smiling at her.

...

Bedrest sucks, I had only been on it for a couples of days but it was already driving me nuts. Today I had to tell Nathan and Haley about the baby and my condition and I was nervous about their reactions, I heard them come into my room and I sat up in bed to face them "Hey Sawyer how are you? What's going on?" asked Nathan sitting on the bed next to me "Uh I don't know how to say this but...I'm pregnant" I said "Whoa! Really? When? How? Who?" stammered Haley "About 4 months ago give or take, I don't know how and It's Lucas's"" I said "What?!" They both exclaimed. "I know I know I'm sorry it just happened, Lucas knows but I don't think he wants to be involved cause he hasn't talked to me since" I said, It hurt to know that Lucas didn't want this baby but I already loved it enough for the both of us "I have dibs on godmother!" Shouted Haley all of a sudden "Hey no fair! I wanted to be godmother to my niece" whined Brooke. "It's a girl?" asked Haley "No I have no idea Brooke just thinks it's a girl" I chuckled "Hey where did Nathan go?" asked Brooke, we looked around the house but he was gone. "Oh crap he's gone and I still needed to tell you something else" I said "What?What is it?" asked Haley "Uh a few days ago I was in hospital and the doctor told me that...

...

(Lucas's POV)

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard Nathan yell from the other side of the court "What?" I asked confused "Peyton, she's pregnant with your baby and you're here playing basketball?" he snapped "Oh she told you look I'm going to talk to her but I only found out a few days ago I need some time to wrap my head around this, I'm thinking of going away for a while until I sort myself out" I said "What? She's pregnant and alone Lucas she needs you there and you're thinking of jetting off somewhere?" he yelled. "Look Nathan I was just trying to help" I explained "Yeah well you can stop that now we're not brothers we're not even friends" he said walking off, I knew I had to see Peyton and soon.

...

(Peyton's POV)

I was sitting in bed reading yet another magazine when I heard a knock at the door, I looked up to see Lucas awkwardly standing there "L-Lucas what are you doing here?" I asked "I had to come talk to you" he said coming a tiny bit closer "Okay What is it?" I asked "I'm going away for a couple of months to clear my head I'll be back before the baby is born I promise I just need time" he said "Oh uh okay" I said looking away from him "I guess I'll be seeing you" he said starting to walk out "Wait! Luke I have something for you" I said reaching over into my top drawer. I pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to him "I just thought that you might want one I mean if you don't that fines and all I just-" I began "No no it's fine thank you Peyton bye" he said leaving.

...

REVIEW!


End file.
